The True Draco
by lily1996x
Summary: what is Draco Malfoy wasnt the guy everyone thinks he is? What if he is a good guy, being presured by his father? well, this is that story. Welcome to the True Draco...


**The True Draco...**

I sat on my bed, looking out at the sheeting rain. You call this summer? I thought sarcastically. I flopped onto my back and reached for my copy of 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms' and picked up where I left of last night. I had only read a few pages when there was a banging on my door.

"Draco" my father sneered. "Open the door". I sighed, put down my book, got up and went to the door. I opened the door and came face to face with my father. There he stood in all his 'glory'. His tall, lean body held upright and 'proper', his long white hair tied in a pony tail, framing his pointed face. His eyes tightened as he took in my appearance.

"What are you wearing?" he sneered angrily. I raised an eye brow at him.

"Clothes" I answered smirking slightly. He lifted his hand threatenly. I just kept my gaze steady and face neutral. _Does he honestly think I am still scared of him?_ I thought to myself.

"Put some proper clothes on. Now!" he sneered before turning away and heading away from my room "and makes yourself presentable. Your hair looks ridicules" he called over his shoulder before turning the corner. I glared after him and shut my door. I turned away from it and walked over to my full length mirror to study my reflection. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what I was wearing. Jeans and an open checked shirt over a white t-shirt. What's wrong with that? Plus my hair was fine. He was just pissed that it was flopping down on my face, nearly into my eyes, instead of slicked back. I rolled my eyes as I turned away from the mirror.

"Your father and I our going out. We will not be back until late, see you in the morning" mum called through my bedroom door. Finally, some peace and quiet and a chance to leave. I listen until I heard the front door shut before I started grabbing my stuff. I quickly grabbed my black hoddie and jacket, slipping them on. I pulled on my converses while stuffing my mobile, my wallet and my keys.

"Right" I muttered to myself. I deiced my best bet was to sneak, just incase someone saw me. So I quickly went to the window, opening it wide and swinging my leg out, before ducking under the frame and slipping out into the evening.

* * *

"Your Dad is gona freeeeeak" Ethan said grinning. I rolled my eyes and stretched out on the grass. This was the only plus to the summer holidays. I got to see my muggle friends. It was amazing how quickly they accepted me back each June. I let my eyes drift shut against the setting sun. This was my favorite time of the day; it was so peaceful, especially when there is no Lucius around to piss you off. The group broke of into lots of separate convosasions. It was so easy to be myself around these guys.

"So Draco, where are your parents tonight?" Emily asked

"Yea I thought they would have sent the dogs out to find you by now" Matt agreed. I smiled. My friends knew my Father so well.

"No idea, I didn't bother to ask. I find that It is always best not to" I explained to pails of laughter.

"If I am honest, I don't think any teenager does" Ethan said laughing. At that I had to join in the laughter.

"So Draco" broke said in a sickly sweet voice, moving very close to me. I looked at her warily "wana go have some fun?" she said licking her top lip. I suppressed a shudder. What was it with this girl? When will she get the idea that I am not interested? I sighed.

"Oh come on Draco, baby, you can finally pop your cherry" she urged battering her eyelashes at me. I heard the guys snickering

"Who says it needs popping?" Drew defended me laughing. Everyone looked at me.

"What are you staring at" I asked after a minuet of silence.

"Just trying to figure out if you do still have your learner plates" jess said staring intensely at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Give the guy a bit of privacy" Cole said rolling his eyes.

"He so isn't" Emily chimed in.

"Yeah, no one that hot is a virgin" jess said

"He hasn't been around long enough to have lost it" drew said. Oh bloody marvelous. How the hell did the convocation end up being about my sexual status?

"Okay!" I said loudly standing up "while you continue to discuses this, im leaving. See ya" I turned and left the clearing

"Hey wait up" Cole said coming after me. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you. How are you little brother?"

* * *

**A/N - Heyy, so this is just a little idea, mainly just to visualise a couple of idea's i have. I havent decided if i am going to write anymore of this yet. Let me know what you think.  
Lily1996x**


End file.
